The present invention relates to a device for cleansing the end of an intestine protruding from a human body, which is normally covered by a plastic pouch. The protruding part of the intestine must be regularly cleansed and this entails problems since the intestine itself is of organic material and has uneven surfaces. Hitherto soap, water and a compress have been used, but this is an elaborate procedure and requires much time.